


Bad Habits

by MonkeyZero



Series: The Shape of Happiness [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: KuroFai, KuroFai Week, M/M, Second hand embarassment, Toyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyZero/pseuds/MonkeyZero
Summary: Toya had a bad habit of finding out things about Fai and Kurogane’s sex life that he really didn’t want to know.





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> -written for KuroFai week 2017  
> -the prompt was "bad habits"  
> -it's in the same universe as my fic "The Shape of Happiness" and if you haven't read that, it kind of has spoilers for the fic, but Kurogane and Fai is raising Syaoran while Fai is raising Toya and Sakura, eventually they move in together, and Yukito moves in with them as well.

Toya had a bad habit of finding out things about Fai and Kurogane’s sex life that he really  _ didn’t  _ want to know. Fai was more discreet than many people might assume, but there were still… incidents.

 

Toya’s bedroom shared a wall with Fai’s bathroom. This had never been a problem before as Toya could easily sleep through the sound of a toilet flushing at two AM. This morning however, he greatly regretted the fact that his bed was pushed up against the wall shared with Fai’s shower.

“ _ Are you going to join me or not?”  _ Toya’s eyes flew open and he really hoped he was not about to hear what he thought he was about to hear.

“ _ Is Kuro-tan going to get naked too, or just stare at me? _ ” Yes, this was definitely happening, a few feet from where Toya was lying. Toya rolled onto his side and stuffed the pillow over his ear, which helped block the noise until the moaning started. Toya closed his eyes and tried his best to ignore the fact that Fai was  _ gasping  _ just a few feet away and Toya wanted to sink through the floor or die or something, anything.

When he heard Kurogane say “ _ hold still. I don’t want to choke on you”  _ Toya decided more drastic measures were necessary. 

He had just managed to get his headphones and disc player when Fai said, “ _ Ah, Kuro-sama, I’m going to come.”  _ Toya shook his head and got his headphones untangled as quickly as possible. Sakura had borrowed his disc player, and there was some boy band CD in it, but Toya didn’t care and turned the volume up as high as it would go. Luckily, Syaoran, who was on the futon on the other side of the room was still fast asleep.

After a few minutes Toya judged that whatever Fai was doing to Kurogane would probably be done by then, and tentatively pulled off the headphones. “ _ When you finally fuck me, what position do you want to do it in? I like doggy style. I’d like getting on my hands and knees while you pound into me…” _

Nope. Toya jammed his headphones back on and didn’t take them off again until the disc was finished.

Fai came in the next day and asked why Toya had moved his bed.

“Felt like having a change of scene,” Toya said with a shrug.

 

“What kind of underwear are you buying for Sakura-chan?” Toya demanded, marching into Fai’s office. “She’s twelve! There is no reason I should be finding a bra with this much lace--and  _ padding _ \--in the laundry.” 

Fai’s eyes widened and he said, “That was in the laundry?”

“Yeah, stuck at the bottom,” Toya said. “I found it when I took out my load. But the point is Sakura should not have anything like this.”

“Well,” Fai said with a nervous laugh. “That’s not Sakura-chan’s. She’s still smaller than me I think.”

“It’s--it’s yours?” Toya asked, dropping the offending piece of lace. “Why the fuck do  _ you  _ need to wear a bra.”

“Well Toya-kun,” Fai said slowly. “Sometimes as adults we find we enjoy certain things--sexually--that may seem strange at first, but as long as nobody get hurt, and…”

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Toya said. “I need to hang up some laundry.”

 

Toya would have thought if Kurogane was in the office taking a phone call there couldn’t possibly be anything untoward happening in Fai’s bedroom. As it turned out, he was wrong.

When he pushed the door open, Toya heard a loud thump, and then Fai’s head poked up from the far end of the bed. “Hi Toya-kun,” he said with a nervous laugh. “Was there something you needed?”

“Cat got out,” Toya muttered as he walked to Fai’s dresser. “Yuki and I couldn’t find him and Sakura’s upset.” He turned around and tossed a t-shirt and pair of shorts to Fai, who didn’t catch them. He just stared at where they landed on the bed. 

“Toya-kun,” Fai said slowly. “Do you think you could get Kuro-tan for me.”

“You can’t get dressed on your own?” Toya asked.

“Well, you see, I’m a little tied up at the moment,” Fai said with a forced laugh.

Toya left, slamming the door behind him. 

 

“ _ Yuki,”  _ Toya gasped as his boyfriend twisted his fingers through his hair. Yuki wrapped his thighs around Toya’s hips until they were pressed against each other through their underwear. Toya moaned into Yukito’s mouth when Yukito rolled his hips upwards, demanding. They kept grinding into one another, until Yuki placed a hand on Toya’s chest, gently pushing him away. Toya sat back and Yukito rolled onto his stomach. Toya grinned and reached for a condom and a bottle of lube. He had gotten the condom on, and popped the cap off the lube, squeezed, and then…

“It’s empty,” Toya hissed. “Fuck.”

“Just do it anyway,” Yuki said. “I want you so bad Toya.”

“No, it’ll hurt,” Toya said. 

“There’s oil in the kitchen,” Yuki whined. 

“You can’t use that with a condom,” Toya said. He was hard and aching, and Yuki was right there, spread open for him and wanting, but no lube…

“Fai-san and Kurogane-san don’t come back for another hour,” Toya said as he reached for his pants. “I know they keep stuff in their bedside table. We can put it right back after.”

“Quickly,” Yuki moaned. Toya nodded and hurried up the stairs. He had built up some stamina, but he and Yuki wouldn’t take the full hour Fai and Kurogane would spend at Sakura and Syaoran’s school play. Toya made it to Fai and Kurogane’s bedroom, pulled open the top drawer of the cabinet, saw what he was looking for, and grabbed the lube. As he pushed the drawer closed again, something else rolled to the front of the drawer, causing Toya to yelp.

“What is it?” Yui asked, seeing Toya’s face when he came back.

“Anal beads,” Toya hissed as he laid down on the bed. “They have anal beads in the bedside cabinet.” Yuki broke out into giggles and Toya elbowed him. “It’s not funny,” he said.

“It’s pretty funny,” Yuki said. Toya huffed.

After a few moments, Yuki took a breath and then said, “So, did you get the lube?”

 

Toya could not have chosen a better day for his biology lecture to be cancelled. After sitting a chemistry exam, he was ready to get home, collapse into his bed. It was Yuki’s night to make dinner, but Toya thought he would get it started for him, once he had a bit of rest. He figured he may as well stop by the kitchen to see what Yuki had bought for dinner when he heard Fai’s voice, “what do you think of it, Kuro-chan?”

“It suits you,” Kurogane said.

It was a bit strange for Kurogane to be home midday on a Friday, but Toya supposed he may have taken the day off. He didn’t think much of it until he walked into the kitchen to see Fai in a very short French maid’s dress, sitting on Kurogane’s lap and feeding him cake. Kurogane was tied to the chair.

“Fuck,” Was the first thing Toya could think to say.

“Toya!” Fai said, trying to pull his skirt down over his garter belt and thong. “I--I wasn’t expecting you. I thought you had lecture.”

“Cancelled,” Toya said, looking at the floor. “I’ll just--I’ll just be downstairs while you two finish up or… whatever.”

 

The worst incident probably came when Toya heard a noise from the garage and went to inspect. The noise turned out to be Fai bent over the hood of the car, Kurogane thrusting into him. Toya let out a yelp and quickly ran to the living room, where Sakura was watching an anime.

“What happened?” She asked.

“Our dad is disgusting,” Toya said with a groan. “If I walk in in them one more time…”

“Syaoran and I knock before coming into a room,” Sakura said with a giggle. “You’re the only one with this problem.”

“It’s not my fault!” Toya cried. “And you’re too young to even know about… not to mention actually seeing… I would kill them if they exposed you to…”

“Brother,” Sakura said. “You remember what you said to me about Fai? That no matter what anybody said about him, and even if he seems a bit different, he takes care of us and…”

“And he’s ours,” Toya said with a sigh. “I remember.”

 

_ “Toya-kun,”Someone hissed during lunch. “It’s your baby sister.” _

_ Toya looked over to see Sakura in her kindergarten uniform, looking a little lost in the middle school courtyard. Toya stood up and walked towards her only to see she had been crying. He was going to need to hit somebody. _

_ “Sakura-chan,” he said. “Are you lost?” _

_ “No,” she said, shaking her head. “It’s just, somebody at school said something bad about Fai-san. And I don’t--it can’t be true can it?” _

_ “What did they say?” Toya asked, kneeling in front of his sister. _

_ “Haru-kun, he called Fai-san, he called him a pervert!” Sakura admitted. “But a pervert is a bad person who hurts little kids like me, and Fai is always so kind to me.” _

_ Toya sighed. He’d heard the rumors for a while, and he knew Sakura would hear them eventually. “Yes, that’s what a pervert is, but that’s not what the boy in your class meant when he said that about Fai. People say that about men who love other men.” Sakura tipped her head to one side, clearly not understanding. “You know the way father loved mother?” Toya asked. “And most people, their fathers are in love with their mothers. But Fai is a little different. He’s never going to have a wife, because he doesn’t love women like that. If he were to fall in love the way father loved mother he would fall in love with a man.” _

_ “That’s allowed?” Sakura asked. _

_ “Yeah,” Toya said. “It’s allowed, but not everybody likes it, and sometimes people say mean things about it. But we know Fai. We know he would never hurt anybody, and he’s kind to us and takes good care of us, right?” Sakura nodded so Toya continued, “So no matter what people say about Fai, remember he’s the man you know, and even if he’s a bit different, he’s ours, so we have to defend him.” _

_ Sakura nodded, “next time Haru-kun says something like that, I’m going to tell him to shut his mouth!” Sakura said. _

_ “Yes,” Toya said with a smile. _

_ “And then I’ll bite him,” Sakura added. _

_ Toya rolled his eyes, “Sakura-chan, we aren’t biting people anymore. We all had a talk about this.” _

_ “Fine,” Sakura said. “But I’ll make sure he doesn’t say anything mean about Fai in front of me, ever again.” _

_ “Good,” Toya said, reaching out to ruffle her hair. “Now come on, I’ve got to get you back to class.” _

 

The next time Toya walked in on Fai and Kurogane he had just come in to tell them breakfast was ready. He would have thought 7 AM was too early for bondage, but Toya just shook his head and shut the door quietly, thankful that Kurogane had been wearing a blindfold. He didn’t  _ want _ to know that Fai liked to tie his boyfriend up, but Fai had given him a home and loved him, and Toya really didn’t what he liked to do in bed, because Fai was Fai, and even if he was a bit odd, he was family.


End file.
